Staking His Claim
by Divess
Summary: Blaise is charming and easy for Hermione to talk to. Perhaps too easy. Draco is not happy with the blossoming friendship between Hermione and Blaise yet will do nothing to stop it. The stones say either Blaise or Draco could be the wizard for Hermione. Somebody has to step up. Humor. One shot. T. Dramione.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T/with language. **

**Staking His Claim**

Hermione was laughing hysterically at one of Blaise's jokes which annoyed Draco. He didn't think the joke had been that funny. Draco watched as Blaise sat there preening from the attention he was receiving from Hermione which was nothing new as playboy Blaise preened under the attentions of any good looking witch. Draco didn't know what Blaise was playing at with Granger as there were witches all over the pub who would be happy to entertain him. Draco wanted his best mate to go find one of those witches and leave the former Gryffindor alone, although Hermione appeared to be loving the attention as well. Hermione Granger seemed to be falling for Blaise Zabini.

How fucking unfortunate for me thought Draco.

/*/

Before he became aware Granger had a romantic interest in Blaise, Draco had revealed some personal information. He had told Blaise about the night he kissed Granger.

Blaise had shrugged his shoulders and gave Draco a piece of advice. "You might not want to mess Granger about. If she doesn't hex you to death, Potter or Weasley definitely will."

"You're an arse Blaise. I'm not trying to mess her about," Draco had snarled.

Blaise had simply smiled.

/*/

Hermione, Draco and Blaise had become comfortable acquaintances with Draco wanting to explore his options with Granger, but it hadn't happened that way. Granger seemed to be more in tune with Blaise than with him. Draco didn't like to lose, but he had backed off in deference to his mate.

Draco watched as Hermione smiled at Blaise. He wanted to warn her that Blaise was not a one witch man. Blaise could regale any witch with all kinds of stories and attention for a maximum of three nights. After that, Blaise got bored. Draco knew Hermione wasn't looking for that kind of wizard. Then Draco had caught himself. What the fuck? How did he know what kind of wizard interested Granger. Blaise might be exactly what she was looking for.

Things were a little awkward for Draco. The witch he wanted appeared to be chasing his mate. However, Draco was sure of one thing. If Blaise didn't step up, he was going to take his chance with Hermione to see what came of it.

/*/

Blaise knew how Draco felt about Hermione. His favorite line was, "Tell her."

But Draco hadn't and wouldn't. No witch had ever turned Draco Malfoy down and he didn't want to set a precedent. He felt stupid now. He couldn't just march up to Hermione Granger and say-. What was he supposed to say? I know you fancy Blaise but…every time I look at you I get weak in the knees. I have a constant hard on in your presence. I want to date you. I think you're the witch for me. All that was bullshite. She'd look at him and laugh especially if she was hoping Blaise would make a move on her.

With a heavy sigh, Draco decided to go sit at the bar where he wouldn't have to watch Granger simper over Blaise.

Blaise watched Draco go to the bar knowing his mate was pissed off. He couldn't help it if Hermione found him charming. He wasn't trying to charm her. Granger wasn't the type of witch who would stand still for a few shags and a goodbye even if her was interested in her. Then Blaise watched as a raven haired witch approached Draco. Shite. I'm sitting here talking to a former classmate and Draco is scoring with the witches. I'll have to change that he thought looking up to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley come through the door. Blaise gave a sigh of relief. Let Potter and Weasley talk to Granger. He wanted to get laid.

Harry and Ron approached the table. Harry exchanged greetings with Blaise, "Zabini."

Ron nodded in Blaise's general direction without opening his mouth.

"Potter," replied Blaise as he stood up casually surveying the room to see who he could chat up.

Ron and Harry sat down at the table with Hermione while Blaise excused himself and headed for the bar.

/*/

Hermione chatted amicably with Ron and Harry, but her eyes kept wandering to the bar.

Harry finally turned around to see who or what kept catching Hermione's attention. He turned back and asked, "You can't be serious Hermione. Are you looking at Zabini?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm looking over in that direction. I'm not particularly looking at Blaise."

"You could have fooled me," quipped Harry. "Wait a minute. Malfoy is over there too. Now it's either Malfoy or Zabini. Which of those two fine lads has my best friend's knickers in a bunch?"

Hermione blushed even deeper. "Be quiet Harry. Someone will hear you."

Harry grinned because something was afoot with his best friend.

/*/

Harry was right. She was watching. She definitely wasn't watching Blaise. Malfoy was the wizard who made her moist. Hermione glanced over again. The raven haired witch had plunked her arse down beside Draco with Blaise on her other side. Hermione felt her cheeks burn watching the witch grin and simper for Blaise and Draco. If there was grinning and simpering to be done, Hermione wanted to be the witch doing it.

This had become such a cat and mouse game and Hermione was getting tired of it. Draco made it a habit to include her in the Friday or Saturday night visits to the pub, but he would leave her sitting with Blaise, after which he turned standoffish because she had a good time with his mate. Hermione had hoped Malfoy invited her because he wanted to be around her, but it seemed he invited her just to torture her.

She and Malfoy had shared a kiss. One kiss in the pub corridor. She had been excited thinking there would be something more coming. Since that night, nothing. Shite! Hermione wondered if Draco even remembered the kiss because in her mind it had been blown up to THE KISS. However, Draco hadn't found it interesting enough to come back for another.

If Hermione had to put a name to the way Draco acted around her, it would be irritated. Yes. That's what it seemed like, irritation. His actions were not making sense. For the last several weekends Draco had shunted her off on Blaise, but became irritated with her about it.

/*/

Suddenly Hermione was pulled out of her deep thought by the noisy arrival of Ginny, Marie Kinsley and Amber St Clair and had thrown up her hand so the witches would see her. As Hermione threw up her hand she happened to glance over at Malfoy to find him staring at her. She felt herself go red as Malfoy grinned at her.

Hermione didn't know what to think. For a wizard, Draco excelled at throwing mixed signals. The long held belief was that throwing mixed signals was supposed to be a witch's trait. Hermione figured Draco must be drunk. Just as these thoughts passed through her mind, Malfoy came over to the table to greet the new arrivals.

Everyone except Ron had returned the greeting.

"Is there room for one more at this table?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed yet again.

Harry shook Malfoy's hand. "There's always room for one more good wizard."

Ron grunted.

"You alright over there Weasley?" asked Draco. Sounds like you need to use the facilities."

"Don't start Malfoy," growled Harry. "Please just don't start."

Draco had laughed. "Settle down Potter. I don't intend to start anything. I just came over to chat up these beautiful witches."

Hermione's blush evaporated. Beautiful witches? Chat someone up? She had been in the pub for ages. He hadn't chatted her up so he couldn't possibly be referring to her as one of the beautiful witches he wanted to chat up. If he had wanted to chat her up, he could have done it earlier when she first sat down with him and Blaise. Instead, he had left her sitting at the table with Blaise to go sit at the bar. Blaise was charming, but he wasn't Malfoy.

/*/

Draco took the open seat next to Hermione and began a conversation with Harry. A song came on Hermione liked and she began to bob her head in time to the music. She hadn't been too obvious (at least she didn't think so) but her actions got Draco started.

"Blaise likes this song too," cheeked Draco. "Why not go ask him to dance."

"Nice of you to try to find me a dance partner Malfoy. If I need one, I'll let you know."

And it had gone downhill from there with Draco throwing the next stone. "I don't see Terry Boot around. I figure you'd take the next available wizard."

Hermione had replied, "Fuck you Malfoy."

Every eyebrow at the table shot up in the air including Draco's.

"Is that an invitation Granger? I'd love to, but it seems Boot and Blaise have beat me to it. You must be worn out by now."

Harry could smell a fight and quickly intervened. "Watch your mouth Malfoy."

"Boot and Blaise," snarled Hermione. "You can't seem to keep those names out of your mouth. The day I shag either of them, I'll send you an owl."

"I'll be waiting Granger. As for you Harry, I don't think I'm the one you should be telling to watch his mouth. Boot's old lady….. I mean Granger is the one you should be talking to. I can't help it if she really goes for the B's. _Blaise_," Draco enunciated very clearly, "and _Boot_," again enunciating very clearly.

Ron spoke up. "You sound jealous Malfoy. If you're nice enough maybe Hermione will begin to fancy G for git."

Everybody at the table had laughed with Hermione laughing the hardest.

Draco quickly answered Ron. "Good one Weasley. I didn't know you could spell."

Ron turned red.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "Has your witch left you for Blaise? Is that why you've come over here to make an arse of yourself?"

"No. She's not my witch because I don't have a witch. If I did, she wouldn't leave me for Blaise as I would be spending all my time making her happy. The correct answer is, she's just biding her time because she knows you're sitting over here waiting for him Granger. As far as making an arse of myself, I think you started the arse game by shouting fuck you. I came over here for a peaceful drink and a lovely conversation. That's all."

/*/

Draco continued to taunt Hermione, "By the way Granger, I'm not afraid of Boot or Blaise if you'd like to have a dance with me."

Harry and Ginny were looking back and forth between Draco and Hermione. They had looked at each other and broken out in wide smiles. Something was going on. Hermione and Draco normally argued, but tonight things might come down to a duel.

While Ginny and Harry were catching up Hermione snapped, "Malfoy. Go back to the bar. Your witch is calling you."

"She's not calling me. I've told you. She's not my witch. She's probably calling you. She probably wants your permission to take Blaise home with her. You better speak up Granger. It will be embarrassing to have her snatch Blaise right from under your nose. I will do you a favor though. Since your wizard is otherwise occupied maybe you'll take that dance now. It will save your reputation."

With mouths hanging open, Ginny, Marie and Amber watched the exchange between Draco and Hermione and burst out laughing.

"You two are so funny," Marie chuckled. "How long have you been going out?"

Both Hermione and Draco answered at the same time, "We aren't going out."

"She hates me."

"He hates me."

Marie had laughed again. "You should date each other. I don't think either one of you really hates the other. Probably the exact opposite."

"Well thank you _**LUNA**_," said Harry loudly. "Now that we have that all cleared up could we please have a civil conversation and a few more butterbeers?"

Draco had to get in one last shot. "I'll get the butterbeer, but as before it's Granger you should be talking to about civil conversation. She's well known for her foul mouth." Then he had gone to the bar to get the beers. While waiting for the beers Draco had walked over, spoke to Blaise and then turned and pointed directly at Hermione.

Even Ron noticed and commented. "What's got Malfoy in such a snit tonight?"

Marie had answered. "Blame it on the Italian guy."

Nobody said anything.

Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies while Ginny was almost falling off her chair. "Marie. You are too funny. So much like Luna, but with the true powers of the seer."

Everybody had a good chuckle knowing Ginny was speaking nothing but truth.

/*/

Draco came back with the drinks. "What's so funny? What'd I miss?"

"Marie thinks you're giving Hermione such a hard time because of Blaise," said Harry enunciating the B very clearly.

"As if Potter. Blaise is my mate. Who Granger throws herself at has nothing to do with me."

Hermione came back to the table and sat down, but Harry was not going to let Draco off the hook. "Hermione. Marie thinks Draco is giving you such a hard time because he is jealous of Blaise."

Hermione didn't even blink before replying, "No. Malfoy is only jealous of Terry Boot."

The entire table broke out in laughter. When Hermione realized what she had said she just about turned purple.

Draco then put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and in a stage whisper made another remark. "We've given these fine people enough of a show. Let's go to my flat and sh-"

Hermione choked on her butterbeer. "If you finish that sentence Malfoy. I'll hex your arse here and now."

Draco grinned, "Never mind folks. It looks like the little witch may have a headache."

Hermione let out a growl as she turned and poured her entire bottle of butterbeer into Draco's lap. "Has the butterbeer cooled you properly or do you still need that shag?"

The table erupted. Hermione had enough so she said goodnight to everyone and strode out the door.

Harry had quipped, "You were asking for it Malfoy."

"Yes. I suppose I was," said Draco with a shifty grin. "Will you all excuse me. I have to go calm the little witch down."

"You must have the urge to die tonight," replied Ron.

"Only if Granger is willing to shag me to death. Goodnight."

/*/

Harry got up from the table to go speak with Blaise. He tapped Blaise on the shoulder and asked for a word. Blaise got off the chair and followed Harry to a far corner. They had conversed for about fifteen minutes and by the end of the conversation both Blaise and Harry had been overcome with laughter.

Blaise went back to the bar and Harry went back to the table. Everyone waited for Harry to enlighten them, but Harry hadn't disclosed anything saying only, "Drink up folks. There's nothing to see here."

A few minutes later Harry stood up again this time asking Marie for a private word.

Marie cheerfully nodded her head as she got up to follow Harry.

Harry knew Marie was a true seer. She had developed the uncanny ability to throw and read stones. Marie was just coming into her own as her abilities hadn't settled until after she'd left Hogwarts. But she was the genuine thing.

/*/

Harry showed Marie to a table at the back of the room and she had been glad to oblige. She liked Harry. The stones had shown her things about him which she wouldn't repeat unless he asked her. Harry wasn't in any danger so Marie kept what she knew to herself. The stones had revealed future changes which involved a raven haired witch and sadly enough somewhere down the line Ginny was going to be very disappointed.

As soon as they seated themselves Harry had asked for help. "How can we fix this? What do your stones show?"

Marie prophesized, "I've looked at the stones Harry and for the last three months Hermione, Blaise and Draco have been dominant in every throw I've made and I can't divine who belongs with whom. Things can only be brought to right by the two who want it brought to right. Hermione, Blaise and Draco are so intricately woven among each other that even my stones can't separate the truth. The odd thing is that the triangle can end up going either way. Either wizard can be the one to court Hermione. All he has to do is step up to claim her."

Harry shook his head. The players were his friends. He just wanted the correct pair to end up together. If Hermione wanted to take a run at Blaise, so be it. Harry knew Blaise was a charismatic playboy who stuck with a witch only long enough for a couple of shags and a few drinks. If what Marie was seeing was true, Blaise had the same shot as Draco which left Harry wondering if Hermione was the witch who would change Blaise.

The problem was the stones couldn't delineate who was who and what was what. The better guess was Draco. Harry felt as though Draco had been interested in Hermione for a long while, but Hermione just wouldn't reciprocate remaining aloof about all things Malfoy. It was almost as if she was bitter about something or maybe she was just leaning more towards Blaise.

The one time he had tried to turn the wheel in Draco's direction Hermione had stopped him short. "Really Harry? You think Malfoy is interested in me? Maybe if he didn't have his dick in all those different witches I'd believe you."

Harry hadn't said anything else figuring Hermione must know more than he did. He hadn't been aware Malfoy was sticking witch after witch. But why would he? What Draco did in private was not his business. Harry had made a mental note to discreetly check that out. Harry thought Malfoy was a bit of a git. He just didn't think Malfoy was that kind of git and that was the reason he'd spoken to Blaise. The fastest way to get an answer was to go directly to someone who knew and Blaise had been that someone. Blaise had the answers and he had been willing to go into details.

Blaise had explained. "Draco is interested in Granger. They had a quick thing." Blaise had immediately clarified his statement. "Put your eyes back in your head Potter. Not a sex kind of thing. They kissed each other one night and Draco has been panting for Granger ever since. The problem is he never followed up. Granger thinks he isn't interested while Draco thinks Granger is interested in me. Draco mentioned their kiss to me one time, but when it appeared as though Granger preferred me over him he never mentioned it again. He's being a gentleman about a situation which doesn't exist. I've told him to talk to Granger, but he'll only say that Granger fancies someone else."

"Malfoy might be thinking Hermione fancies Boot," remarked Harry.

Blaise had let out a loud guffaw. "I know you're smarter than that Potter. Draco knows Hermione doesn't fancy Boot. He likes to taunt Hermione because Terry used to follow her around like a little puppy. He throws me up to her because he thinks she fancies me. Although I sometimes get the feeling Granger does fancy me a bit. I don't want witches to fancy me Potter. I'm too much of a charmer. I fancy them…..for a bit. I'm not the hold hands, walk in the park, hold you after we shag kind of wizard. I'm too young and handsome to declare myself to one witch. When I find the right witch, I'll declare myself. Until then, I plan to continue being Blaise."

"Do you have any feelings for Hermione at all?" questioned Harry. "If she is interested in you and not Draco would you consider dating her?"

"What did I just say Potter? I'm not that wizard and I don't think of Granger in that way. Even if I did have feelings for her I wouldn't do anything about it because Draco would probably kill both me and Hermione if I did."

"Hermione thinks Malfoy is sliding in and out of all these different witches. Is that true?"

Blaise had given Harry a funny look before he answered. "I'll answer this time because those two need to get it all sorted. In the future, talk to Draco if you want answers about his personal life."

"Understood Blaise. A wizard's personal business is his alone to tell or not tell."

Blaise had continued, "Malfoy hasn't been with a witch in months. I'd think he was sick if I didn't know about him and Granger sharing that kiss. Draco has that Malfoy resolve. He could feasibly go years without shagging a witch if he couldn't get the witch he wanted and he wants Granger. Draco isn't listening to me. Maybe you can convince him to follow up."

Harry had thrown up his hands. "I don't want to get in the middle of it, but I would like to see them give it a try. They deserve each other."

Blaise had grinned, "Indeed they do."

/*/

Meanwhile, across town at Hermione's flat Draco was knocking on the door calling out to Hermione. "Granger. You owe me a new pair of jeans. Granger. Open the door. Granger. I'm not leaving until you clean my jeans or give me new ones. If you don't open the door, I'll take my jeans off right here. GRAN-."

Hermione swung the door open and snapped at Draco. "What do you want Malfoy? I'm in the middle of something. I have company."

Draco sniped, "It can't be Boot or Blaise. You've still got your knickers on."

Hermione tried to slam the door, but Draco caught it with his hand telling Hermione he wanted new jeans. He had then walked inside the flat and looked around. The flat was so totally Granger. Cute but not overly feminine with books everywhere.

Draco looked at Hermione firing off question after question. "Aren't you going to close the door? Where's your company? What are you I the middle of? Have you just told a lie?"

Hermione closed the door ignoring his questions because she had been lying and asked one of her own. "Why are you really here?

"Other than getting cleaned up, I'm here to stake my claim."

Hermione's heart faltered for a moment. Malfoy was here to stake a claim. On what? "What are you staking a claim on Malfoy?" she asked cautiously.

Draco hadn't hesitated. "You Granger. I'm at _your_ flat ready to strip down to my boxers. I'm here to stake my claim on _you_. So you might as well tell me who I have to go through to get to you. Are you interested in Blaise? I know you're not interested in Boot. He would have rolled over and died if you ever told him you were interested in him. So it all comes down to Blaise. Are you interested in him or not?"

"B-Blaise is a friend," Hermione stuttered. "Nothing more."

"Good. Are you interested in Weasley?"

"No. I'm not interested in Ron."

"Potter?"

"No! I'm not interested in Harry."

"Good," answered Draco. "So. If there isn't any other wizard in my way I'm staking my claim, but I will only stake a claim after you clean my jeans and boxers."

Hermione had screeched. "Malfoy. You're not just going to push your way into my flat and take off your clothes."

"That's true Granger. I'll be leaving my shirt on. You didn't get that wet."

Hermione replied waspishly. "That's big of you. Why don't you go to your own flat to get clean clothes?"

"That should be obvious Granger." Draco replied with a smirk. "You are here. There's no way I can stake my claim on you here if I go to my flat across town."

Hermione had started to see the humorous side of the situation. Truth be told she had hoped Malfoy would take off his clothes. All his talking about getting naked had made her very moist. Not that she would do anything with this git, but he was the wizard whom she would most like to see naked.

Draco began to remove his jeans as he sniped, "I'd also like a shower if you have a bathroom."

Hermione laughed out loud before sarcastically responding. "You wanker. Of course I have a bathroom. It even has a shower in it."

Draco reached out to grab Hermione when she came close enough to get his jeans, but she tried to pull away. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

She hadn't been able to pull far enough away and Draco grabbed her and put his face in her hair. "You never came back for another kiss."

"What did you say?"

Draco took his face out of her hair, looked her in the eyes and repeated his statement. "You never came back for another kiss."

For the second time in the last hour Hermione's heart had faltered. It was her turn to mumble. "You haven't come back for another kiss either."

"I didn't hear you Granger. What was that?"

Hermione looked him in the face and repeated herself. "You haven't come back for another kiss either."

Draco had his smart arse answer ready. "I took the long road, but I'm here now. Besides, you are such a hard witch to catch. May I have my next kiss?"

Stepping closer Hermione put both hands in Draco's hair and pushed up on him and with a groan he pushed up on her. Hermione almost caught a case of the vapors when Draco's massive erection rubbed against her. She rubbed her lips across Draco's cheek then onto his mouth whispering, "I thought you'd never ask."

Draco put his hands on either side of Hermione's face, but before he took over her mouth he told her. "I'm staking my claim Granger. You're the only witch who can dump an entire butterbeer in my lap and give me a hard on. I would like to be the only wizard who kisses you."

"Well kiss me and stop talking."

And he did. Then he kissed her again.

After their third kiss Hermione made an inquiry. "Does this mean Terry Boot doesn't get any more kisses?"

Draco had nearly choked himself laughing. "Any more kisses? Come on Granger. If you had ever kissed Boot, he'd have you married with three babies and one on the way by now."

Draco's right on the mark statement made Hermione giggle.

/*/

Draco and Hermione came together that night and although they were both feeling the obvious sexual tension it had been way too soon for them to shag each other.

They waited until after Hermione cleaned Draco's jeans….and boxers.

_**Somewhere. Marie and her stones were finally going to have it right.**_

The Beginning.


End file.
